A diluting world
by Tokyogodmother
Summary: A piece of the D-reaper had stayed on the digital world and simultaneously mimicked the one on earth; the gods lost their data trying to slow his advance. As the digital world became more chaotic without gods, some rumors were spread that assumed the D-reaper was activated by the presence of virus type digimon. New leaders were appointed to do what it was needed.


Author's notes:

I've been having an itch to write a Digimon Tamers fic from long ago My brother showed me this anime some years ago when I was at elementary school, it was dubbed in Mexican Spanish since I'm from there. I watched it again some months ago in Japanese. Tried to watching it English dubbed but it was impossible, the soundtrack isn't the same and the dialogues were infantilized. We don't have 4kids here so anime series used to arrive without censorship or mayor alterations. However, well, for some reason in the Mexican dub they started to add idiosyncratic idioms that sounded strange so I definitely stay with the original dub. I wrote this in English for several reasons: 1. I want to reach for more readers ( if this ever get read) 2. I love English subject and even though it's not my native language I like to practice it 3. I'd like to get sincere and varied reviews even if they sound harsh; I want to improve my writing. I decided to write about this since I love the two characters I'm going to depict, but I'll be realistic and expect the lowest quantity of views and keep writing just to look back at my first non school text and compare it with future work. And yes, maybe I'll include some M rated scenes, only if necessary, I really hate violence or sex in fiction without justification which only purpose is to shock the viewer without having developed a decent premise to reach that point. I'm only using my two favorite characters for now, since it's hard for me to keep track of an already perfectly written character. Anyway if somebody is reading this enjoy.

Chapter 1: An expanding world

Impmon ran as fast as he could and leapt to the nearest building's roof then to the next; he had been chased for a time now, when he came across a higher building he lighted a fireball and shattered the window before jumping to it. He turned rapidly to a hallway and headed for the stairs just to find a centaur like digimon coming up from them "Stop there!" He turned abruptly to another hallway. He kept running till two supplemon carrying a big wooden box from a room to another came on his way, before he crashed against them he slid under the box and resumed running only turning his head briefly to see Centarumon colliding with them. He soon found a hall with metal stairs and made it to the top. When he hurried to the edge to leap to another building found out the nearest one was out of his range.

The part of the digital world that once had been deserted now was crowded with blocks of giant buildings that brought about the sense of abysm whenever one peered down from top, even on that height the sphere on the sky still remained far. "Damn..."He uttered as the wind howled furiously. If he could evolve that wouldn't even be an obstacle. He flinched and went the opposite direction only to encounter Centarumon.

"End of the line, scum" Said the centaur like digimon, over his body wore a navy blue open vest that labeled him as a cleanser.

"I'm not scum! And you'll regret having messed with me!" He made appear three fireballs on his fingers "Night of fire!" He threw them at his foe but Centarumon blocked them with an arm "Heh, it's all you can…?" He was surprised by more fireballs that struck right on his face. As soon as Impmon landed on the ground started running again; but before he could get far an eagle kind digimon cut him with the blow of his sword on the shoulder as he was landing from the sky, making his back hit the hard concrete. Before he could stand he was met by a kick on his abdomen that made him roll on the ground.

"You little… Don't think you're not paying for that!" Centarumon kicked him several times and sometimes lifted him to punch him. All numemon working on a scaffold nearby had stopped their tasks to watch the scene sticking to the beams. All of them were considered harmless virus type and therefore allowed to live to work with a tracker implanted inside them. The strongest virus type digimon had fled to outer layers.

"Hurry up, I want to end shift early" Said the eagle type, he wore the same vest. Centarumon stopped kicking the demon for a moment.

"You're no fun, Buraimon, If you took your time playing with this scum you…"

"You're the scum…" Trembling the demon type tried to rise "... you chose to stay in this place to avoid fighting someone stronger…" Impmon lifted his face and grinned "… In other words you are a coward" The hit he received brought him again to the ground coughing.

"You really like to run your mouth, don't you?" He grabbed him by the bandana and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"After this you won't utter a word again" Impmon stared at the sky that reflected the counter side world "Ai… Mako…" He said faintly as the grip on the bandana began to loose.

Buraimon got close to see the demon type fall "That little brat, I'm no coward!" Centarumon shouted "That's why I tell you to get rid of them soon" Buraimon said calmly as he leaned out a bit to see more clearly only finding an engulfing abysm. The protocol was to take virus type to interrogation to find out about hideouts but the shift was about to end and they would report it as an intentional fall.

Slowly he managed to open his eyes and see the distant line of light hundreds of feet above; it took him some time to recall how he had ended up there.

"Am I going to die here?" Thought Impmon as he painfully remembered how many times he had been in that position. He hadn´t expected to survive that long after realizing he could no longer evolve. It was some years now he came back along the others, although they didn't appear to hold a grudge against him he had decided to leave them with a short farewell; for that reason he didn´t know what had happened to them when it all started.

His physical data started to blur, his body laid on a pile of flattened boxes and empty plastic bottles "Damn it..." His voice cracked, he desperately tried to move; if he died there wouldn't be a chance to be reborn, since all virus type digimon were erased as soon their data dissipated. He didn't imaging what it was to disappear completely form existence; he close his eyes shut when remembered Leomon. Some minutes after pondering all trace of awareness began to diminish progressively; just before closing completely his lids a silhouette blocked his foggy vision.

Renamon walked gracefully on a wire fence that enclosed a water channel; on the other side some kamemon transported metal pipe tubes on a ferry.

"Stop right there" Renamon stopped and turned, a Hanimon wearing a blue vest grinned at her.

"What's in the bag?" Said the gorilla type digimon. Renamon eyed it briefly.

"Supplies" She replied.

"Supplies? Let me see that" She thought of escaping but behind her a Gorillamon appeared pointing his gun up.

"Just do as we say" She tightened her fists but got off the fence and walked to Hanimon. While he registered the bag Gorillamon scanned her with the device attached to his wrist "A data type" He said when finished. Gorillamon grabbed a cardboard pill box and a little plastic bottle with labels written in digital language.

"Are you sick? You look pretty fine to me" The yellow gorilla like digimon grinned again.

"Who are these for, miss?" She tensed when Gorillamon placed a hand on her shoulder

"A friend…" She said trying to look calm.

"What kind of friend? Should I be jealous?" By that time all kamemon had gone along with the ferry, leaving several piles of pipe tubes behind. She yanked her shoulder free from Gorillamon grip and jumped to face both.

"Enough! You don't have the authority to retain me any longer" They only laughed.

"Don't we?" He showed her a picture, she just widened her eyes, it was her carrying Impmon in the alley she had found him.

"This was taken by a Cameramon, it was showed to us first so we're the only ones who know" She only stood dumbfounded.

"Let's make a deal, tell us where your friend is and we'll let you go safe and sound" Hanimon stored the picture in the fur of his head.

"As if I were to believe it" She squinted.

"You won't cooperate? Fine with us!". Hanimon drew his bone and threw it to Renamon but she jumped and dodged it "Koyosetsu!" Hundreds of small diamonds appeared and were launched to the two gorilla type digimon who barely dodged them "You'll regret that!" Gorillamon shot with his machine gun, she dodged the bullets in the air with a move almost imperceptibly. When landed she launched to Hanimon and attacked with her pawn, Hanimon covered but Renamon had targeted the strip of the bag which was ripped in a second. She grabbed it and tried to flee but she hadn't noticed Gorillamon above her as he struck her on her back with his two fists. The bag rolled on the ground dropping some contents. The two gorilla digimon stood near her to see her gasping for air "You could have got alive from this but now we'll terminate you after we finish having fun with you"

She trembled trying to get up but a foot stomped on her back, she saw the bag meters away "If I die here then…" Her body shone suddenly, the two gorillas covered their eyes and in a flash they were both blown away, when landed on the ground they watched her terrified "It can't…" Nine blue fireballs appeared on each tail of Kyubimon "Onibidama!" The flames were thrown at them and in a second their data dispersed. She became Renamon again and fell on her knees; the street was quiet now. She panted but managed to stand and limped to where the picture laid, ripped it in pieces and threw them to the channel.

Her walk steadied as she advanced but she still didn't have the strength to climb balconies so she had to use the stairs of the building, some Bearmon passed running her side laughing. She stopped at one of the several doors of the row and took a key from her bag. The room was pitch black till she turned on a switch on her left. It was a single room almost empty which size was 14'2x12'0 and the entrance to the balcony had a metal door. She found Impmon in the same position she had left him, lying on a mat still unconscious, she was relieved though.

She sat next to him and supported her back on the wall. After some hours she twitched an ear when she heard him moan. As he opened his eyes the dim light of a hanging light bulb entered his pupils "Where…?" When he tried to rise he was pushed back gently.

"Don't push yourself" Said a familiar voice.

"Renamon…?" He never thought he'd see her again as their world progressively became wider, actually it was more like he didn't want to run into her.

"How do you feel?" She asked dragging the plastic bottle and cardboard box from the bag.

"Tsk, I don't need you… to look after me…" He managed to mumble. It had passed some time since his data stabilized. He felt a pawn behind his head that lifted it slowly.

"Open your mouth" She held the open plastic bottle in front of him; he turned his head away from it.

"Do you want to die? Don't you want to see your partners again?" He knew that may never happen but still turned his head to drink from the bottle; he wanted to keep on living. When he swallowed it he grunted for the bitter taste of the substance "Now these" She held two pills which he took before Renamon placed a bowl with water in front of his lips. After he finished drinking she laid down his head again on the mat.

"Now, rest, you' still too weak"

"Hnn… mind your own…" He fell asleep before completing the sentence. She let him, knowing his physical data would tell her if something was wrong; nevertheless she preferred that didn't happen.

To be continued…

If you're still reading this, thanks, means a lot. Please review, don't be afraid to point any error, even typos, specially typos, I've read this thousands of times but I always skip these things unintentionally. I used to help my parents to run a business in a place called 'Central de Abastos' here in Mexico so I'm no strange to harsh words, please feel free to let me see what you think.


End file.
